Can't Breathe
by Hyper V
Summary: She was suddenly dumped there, in the middle of no where, because she was given a second chance to live her life. But when Ed and Al find her, she is barely alive and the whole time she is stuck here, in an unfamiliar world, she feels like she can't breathe. She will learn to feel emotion, and only then will she be able to really breathe fresh air for the first time in years. OCxEd
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! How are you all doing? Ok, to start off, I'm new to the FMA world, but I'm a huge fan. For a while now, I have been anticipating to write something like this and to make up an OC of my own. The concept is like any other Girl-Gets-Caught-In-Another-Dimension fan fiction except with my own twists. I hope you come to accept this story and me as well since it's my first time writing an FMA fic (I usually only do Avatar ones) and all. I'm also new to anime/manga and I just got my first manga book of **_**Bleach**_** yesterday. I prefer manga better than anime, but that's just my opinion. Questions/comments/concerns can be permitted in a review as requested by moi, but no flames. If there are flames, I will personally call up Roy to burn you alive and then feed you to my kitten. Thanks and enjoy! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Natalia sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples, looking down quickly at her first volume of _Bleach _as her English teacher spoke. Her mom said she was smarter than what her teachers gave her credit for, but Natalia didn't believe a word of it. She was in standard classes, not AP, but she got bored of the lessons quickly and usually slept in the back of the class where it was dark and warm, a perfect place for napping.

But on occasions, like today – which, by the way, was the day she turned 16 – she would bring a book to read as the teacher droned on and on about some lesson she already knew about.

"Natty," Alexis whispered harshly, making Natalia look over at the small blond girl sitting in the next isle over, "I got you a present." With that said, the blue eyed girl handed over a small bag. It wasn't heavy, just small and light in weight. It was purple, Natalia's second favorite color next to blue, with a pink ribbon on it. "I figured you'd need some cheering up, you know, with the divorce and all."

Natalia cringed and snatched up the bag, placing it on the empty seat next to her as she said in her rough voice, "I didn't need to be reminded of that right now, thank you very much."

Alexis just smiled apologetically and went back to paying attention to the teacher. Natalia looked over at the bag once before quietly, so as not to disturb anyone, opening it to reveal a pen and a note along with a poster of all of her favorite anime's for the time being. This poster included _Bleach _– Natalia's most recent anime, Naruto – the one she had gotten into just two weeks prior, Avatar: The Last Airbender – it wasn't an anime, but it was considered one by her, and her longtime favorite of almost two whole years, Fullmetal Alchemist – either season was great, but she preferred Brotherhood.

The pen was for her pen collection, for she had been asking multiple people for them for her sixteenth birthday, but Alexis was the only one who gave her one. She was grateful that at least her nerdy friend – scratch that, her _only _friend had thought of what she had wanted personally.

Turning to the side, and making sure Alexis was watching her, she mouthed "thank you" and smiled the rest of the day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natalia heaved her heavy book bag up her shoulder once more with a sigh. Why oh why had her teachers assigned so much homework? Where they _trying _to throw her back out of whack? Or did they just _love _to torture the girl on her birthday? None of these would ever be questioned out loud because if one of her parents heard her say something like that, they would both throw a hissy fit and ground her. Never mind that, if she ever really talked, Natalia was sure they would ground her. _For life . . . _

She heaved another great sigh before crossing the road.

But she never made it to the other side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Truth heaved a sigh of his own before getting up.

"So, we have another one, eh?" it asked no one in particular, but a devilish smile crossed its face before it gave a laugh. "I will make an agreement if she chooses to accept it, but like everything, a price must be paid."

One more smile and before she was there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natalia woke up dazed and unsteady, she felt like a ton of bricks had hit her, or maybe it was the car? Ah, who cares, she didn't want to think now and she didn't really care. All she knew was the _something _had hit her and she was dead as a doornail.

"I'm in hell," she said to herself, but rethought it, "or am I in heaven?"

"Neither," came a voice from somewhere behind her.

Natalia sat up with a groan of pain. She still had her things with her and she was still whole, but there was something missing, she just couldn't tell what.

Natalia looked around her for a minute, taking everything in with a sigh. "Believable," she said as she turned around to face Truth, who had an evil smirk plastered on its face.

"You aren't fazed," Truth said as the smile dropped. "What is it with you and believing?"

"I believe in anything and everything," Natalia answered, boredom dripping out as she spoke. "I stopped not believing when my parents told me they were getting a divorce. That was the one big thing I believed would never happen, yet it did, so I started believing in everything."

"You don't feel?" Truth asked a little taken aback. "Well then, looks like I can't take emotion from you, but I couldn't anyway, since you'd need it."

"Why would I need them?" Natalia inquired, a questioning look spread across her face as she held her book bag tighter to her.

"Because I'll be sending you some place that you would love to go to, I presume," Truth answered.

"Amestris?" Natalia asked, just the slightest bit puzzled. "Why there and why would you give me another chance?"

"Because you haven't lived your life to the fullest," Truth answered. "Although, you will need to give up something."

Just as Natalia was about to answer, everything came crashing down on her. Truth had said she was, or had implied, that she was emotionless. She knew she was always doubtful and down a lot, but never emotionless. She still cried, hell did she cry, and she was happy, but only on occasions like when her friend gave Natalia her birthday present. Never, not once, was she one emotion for long.

But before she could say anything else, a creaking sound interrupted her and she whirled around to find a gate. Now Natalia was afraid. Afraid that she was going to die and afraid of what would happen to her in that world that she had dreamed of visiting.

Hands came out and grabbed her, pulling her in to a world of blackness. All Natalia could do was close her eyes and hope that Truth didn't take any vital organs or anything.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Natalia belongs to me, Truth and Amestris belong to the lovely creator who I have no idea is, I completely forgot, so please forgive! **

**Reviews are required and are not optional, don't be shy, just tell me what you think! I also promise you that Ed and Al will come in later and be a part of this. Oh! And this is based off of Brotherhood because I said so. Have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe! My first FMA story and I'm already getting good vibes from people even if you haven't reviewed it! You still favorite it and put it on alert, so I take it you like it! Although, I'm sad I'm not getting much reviews. Only one? Can't you do better and show me you really like it? Here, I'll ask a question so you can review (anon or not) so I can make up my mind!  
Question: Should Natty here be paired with Al, Ed, have a little crush on both, none, or have either Ed or Al have a crush on her? **

**Put your answer in a review and I'll tally them up! This question is over by the end of June on the 30****th****. So hurry with your answers!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Her waist was tiny and her bust big. Most people considered that to be an hour glass figure, But Ed and Al would think differently. She was so skinny, one could wrap both hands around her waist and their fingers would connect without a struggle. She looked so thin, they swore if they weren't careful, she would break in half.

"Miss," Ed called to the girl laying there on the sidewalk of an alleyway in Central City, but she didn't even stir. "Miss, I don't think that would be a comfortable place to sleep."

Again, no respond was heard. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, like she was having trouble taking in the oxygen to her lungs.

She wore clothes that looked like they were more for boys than for her. She was clad in light hazel pants that flared out at the bottom bit were skinny at the top, a gold chain hanging out from her right pocket. Her shirt was a different thing though, like it was made for girls but was boyish type. The short was almost a dark brownish blouse with the first two buttons undone and a white tank underneath, the sleeves only going to just below her elbows and the bottom of the shirt cut short to have the tank continue a couple inches below her pant waist line.

Her boots were a whole different story. They were the same color as her shirt, only a softer material and they looked like Ed's own boots, just not leather.

In all, she was strange, and nothing could change that.

"Hey, lady," Ed yelled, finally having enough of this, "maybe you should go to the hospital or something, you don't seem well."

She did nothing at all yet again. Ed sighed heavily and reached a hand down to shake the girl awake. But before he could even lay a hand on her, her own hand shot up to grip his flesh wrist tightly, surprising both Ed and Al.

"Brother," Al exclaimed in excitement, "she's awake!"

A cough interrupted anything that was going to be said next. Both brothers looked down to find the girl's lithe frame shaking violently with each cough until finally it stopped.

The brothers' sigh of relief was interrupted by a hacking sound and an abnormal amount of blood coming out of the girl's mouth, reminding both of similar concepts with their Teacher.

Ed and Al panicked, to put it lightly.

"Hello, lady," Ed called again.

"Please, miss," Al begged, "please get up."

The girl opened her eyes, her tiny frame shaking not out of fear but because it was cold outside. After all, it was winter.

"Great," Ed sighed exasperatingly, "you're awake."

The girl smiled for a second before whispering something so quiet, only if you had your ear pressed to her mouth could you hear her. Unfortunately, neither brother was doing this.

Ed opened his mouth to as her to repeat her sentence and Al made a sound like he was about to speak when the girl promptly passed out, letting go of Ed's wrist in the process that she had been holding the whole time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sound of keys jingling woke her up and made her look down. She could barely see it, but the keys resting around her neck were bouncing up and down, making a big ruckus. Normally, it wouldn't bother Natalia, but right now she was really paranoid.

Suddenly, she realized just why her keys were jingling and she sat frozen solid. That was until she screamed – or attempted to scream – with a rather harsh sounding voice, "Put me down, you-!" But all was lost as she threw up.

Wait, throw up wasn't warm and iron-tasting, throw up tasted like stomach acid (bile) and had chunks of previously eaten food in it. This "throw up", if you could call it that, was blood!

Panicking, Natalia looked around until she came face to chest with metal. And yet, it was someone's chest. Natalia looked around again to see that the person who was carrying her was walking in a bustling city with an old fashioned feel to it.

"Brother," a nervous voice said suddenly, sounding as though it was resonating out of the armor and making Natalia feel like her heart had just leaped out of her chest, "Brother, she spit up blood again."

Natalia was too lazy, or tired, to do anything and so she decided to remain still as a statue.

"Just keep moving Al," someone, who sounded so familiar to her, said from beside the armor.

It all clicked as she blacked out again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The girl's got a mild cold from being out in an alleyway in the middle of Central in winter," the doctor told the brother's once he was done looking at the girl, "so I advise you take her someplace warm and have her consume only fluids for a week or so."

"Thank you, doc-," Al's sentence was cut off as the doctor raised his hand.

"Wait," he said, halting the youngest Elric's movements as he tried to pick her up, "I'm not done. There is one more thing you should know before you leave with her, but I advise not telling her, for it might be a bit traumatizing."

"What?" Ed asked, crossing his arms as he impatiently tapped his foot.

"She's missing her whole right lung," the doctor let out with a sigh. "The airway to that lung though has been cut off and her body parts have repositioned themselves so that she can stay alive. She might have trouble breathing though, so if she asks, tell her it's because of her cold."

"What about the problem with her spitting up blood?" Ed asked, a little bit more interested now.

"It's a combination of the cold irritating her only lung and the fact that she's missing one lung, so the deoxygenated blood can't be filtered properly, so she's spitting it back out instead. Don't worry, it'll only make her dizzy for a couple seconds at the blood loss, but she'll be fine," the doctor assured the boys. "I would also consider making sure she has a bucket next to her bedside table when she sleeps, just in case."

Both brothers nodded their agreement.

A groan was heard beside them and they all turned to see the girl waking up.

"Oh, Lieutenant Colonel, I had the strangest dream," she began as she sat up, holding her head in her hands, all eyes in the room turned to her as she gave out a curt laugh. "I dreamt I was in Amestris, can you believe that? Oh and get this, I also dreamt of seeing Truth too and going through the Gate." The girl felt around for a while, her hand still covering her eyes. "Lieutenant Colonel?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly at the suit of armor, blond boy, and doctor looking grown up all in her room and looking confusedly at her.

"Oh no," she piped out in a hoarse voice, "Lieutenant Colonel!"

She rushed up on unsteady feet and walked over to the corner of the room where her bag was at, ignoring the strange looks that followed her. She grabbed the bag and tore through it rapidly, making all her school stuff fly out everywhere until she found what she was looking for and stopped, the stuffed everything back in and brought her bag over to the bed.

"Oh, Lieutenant Colonel!" she sighed as she dropped her bag and held the stuffed animal in her arms. "Man, I thought you were gone!"

At that moment, she looked up at the now puzzled, exasperated, worried expressions on everyone's faces.

"Oh Truth," she sighed, "it wasn't a dream . . . Which means . . ." She looked off to the side for a second and screamed, or tried to, "I hope I didn't lose anything vital! I need to survive!"

The looks turned to one of panic as she screamed this hoarsely.

"But . . ." she looked down at herself, her stuffed creature still in hand, "I don't seem to be missing any limbs." A pat to her stomach. "Or any internal organs." A breath of air. "Or my heart. I know my brain is still intact, so that means either that Truth guy with his creepy smile was wrong about me needing to "Pay a Price" or I really did lose my brain. Or maybe he took my emotions like he said he was going to . . ."

The girl's musing was interrupted by a frantic question from Ed, "You saw Truth?"

Although, he was outright ignored by the girl as she continued to muse to her stuffed citer. This made Ed sulk down a bit and walk out, leaving Al to talk to the girl and convince her to go with them. In the end, it wasn't hard to convince her to get her stuff and go with them to get something to eat. And once they left, the doctor was happy to have them off his hands.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CHARACTER PROFILE! **

_**Natalia**_**: Tiny girl of about 4'5" with brown curly, corkscrew hair with layered side-swept bangs that go to the right. Always wears her hair in a ponytail. Hair goes down to shoulders. Hates skirts, dresses, and any shoes that are really for girls. Wears girl-styled combat boots. Always carries around her best friend names after her favorite character, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes (best friend is a blue spotted white puppy dog with blue ears). Loves Math and Science. Usually peppy and crazy unless, of course, she's in school and/or at home. Eyes are a light brown color, skin a pale cream color. **

**Ok, I'm sick. If you read any of my other stories and even read the author's notes, you would know that I get sick a lot. And right now, my immune system HATES ME and decides to give me a sore throat (although I never seem to have strep) and a runny nose. So anyway, when I get sick, I torture my characters with it and so I decided to give Natty here my cold! **

**Natty: Hey! That's not nice!**

**Oh, shut up Natty, I'll probably be over it in a couple of days. Although with that missing lung of yours, it might be more. Anyway, one more thing before I go, BABY FOOD IS SO AWESOME TO HAVE WHEN YOU'RE SICK! I mean seriously, I should have it more often! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update! It's almost the end of school (1/2 a day left!) and I have projects in all my subjects, so it's hard to do everything at once. Luckily, I always have time to write ideas and what not down in a notebook! But I lost that notebook for a while, and when I had free time finally, I couldn't write anything! So I will try to update tomorrow, too, be waiting! And remember, vote for who you want Natalia or Ed/Al to fall in love with! I will post the question again, ok? VOTE! **

**Question: Should Natty here be paired with Al, Ed, have a little crush on both, none, or have either Ed or Al have a crush on her?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The tavern was dimly lit, the smell of fried foods and other goods fresh in the air. The night was cold and refreshing, but it was cold and damp. As her grandmother would say, "It's raining cats and dogs, Nat, don't go getting your hopes up about going out there!"

Now that Natalia thought about it, she always hated that nickname. She didn't particularly like "Natty" either, but that was what most people called her.

Natalia sighed lightly, but it came out as a cough instead, as she sat down at the booth, Ed and Al across from her.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me," she managed to choke out in a hoarse voice – she still wasn't breathing properly. "If you guys hadn't found me when you did, I would have been dead."

"It was no problem," Al exclaimed, raising his hands so that his gloved palms were facing Natalia. "We would do the same for anyone."

"Yeah," Ed piped up with a small hint of a bragging smile on his face, "it's our job to help people anyway, because you see-,"

Ed's hand was raised, his thumb in mid-point at his chest, other hand on his hip with a bragging look on his face before Natalia interrupted him.

"I know, I know," Natalia said in as bored a whisper as she could. "You're the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, Hero of the People, kid who performed the taboo at age 11 and lost two limbs, youngest state alchemist in history, etc. I know everything about you!" The last part of her rant was said in a cracked voice that could go as loud as a loud whisper.

Ed and Al stared in amazement at the small girl they had rescued, Ed's mouth open in shock and Al's would have been if he had one. At that moment, the waitress came over to the table, a friendly smile on her face as she came up to them.

"What can I get you all today?" she asked politely, placing her hand on the table as she took out a small note pad and a pen.

"Can I have a large glass of milk?" Natalia asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Is that it?" the waitress asked as she turned to Ed and Al who were still somewhat in shock. The lady then turned back over to Natalia. "Should I come back?" she asked.

"That would be a good idea," Natalia answered with a shake of her head. "But do you think you could bring that glass of milk out as soon as possible?"

"Sure thing, honey," the waitress said with a wink as she left the table.

Ed only just snapped out of his reverie when a particularly large glass of milk was set in front of this new mysterious girl. He cringed slightly at the sight of it and stared on as the girl proceeded to chug down the glass, taking deep breaths every two seconds or so.

There were so many questions Ed wanted to ask at that particular moment, but only one was spoken; "How can you drink that stuff?" Not exactly what he wanted to say, but he was curious and, slightly, disgusted.

"Well," the girl began as she finally stopped sipping her beverage, "first, it goes into my mouth, and then it goes down my esophagus to my stomach, where bile made by the liver and stored by the gallbladder breaks it down. After that-,"

"No, no, no," Ed exclaimed, putting his hands up to stop her cracking voice from saying any more. "I mean how can you not be disgusted by it?"

The girl looked startled for a second before answering, "Like how you think it's disgusting?"

Ed looked startled again for a second before she continued, "I guess you could say that milk is like a guilty pleasure for me and it tastes so good! Although, I won't eat cow, I only drink milk because cows are cute and I think it's cruel that people eat them, so I drink milk to make up for the loss of cow meat in my diet, why do you ask?"

Al was the one who broke out of the shock next, only to stare his red glowing eyes at her and point to himself and ask, "So you know what happened to me?"

"Yep!" Natalia answered. "You're Alphonse Elric, 14 years old and also a performer of the taboo alongside your brother. You lost your whole body to Truth and your sole was bonded to a suit of armor by your brother, who lost a limb in the process. Like I said previously, I know everything about you guys! I'm such a big fan, and I do my research all the time! You guys are my heroes!"

Al looked at the girl's smiling face for a second. "But how did you find this out?" he questioned her, her smiling never faltering.

"Oh," she said with a smirk, "I have my ways. I also know that you truly believe in Equivalent Exchange, so I'll tell you guys about me. My name is Natalia Goodheart, you can call me Natty for short or whatever. I won't tell you my ugly nickname my grandmother gave me, for I hate that name. But I will tell you that I live with my mom and dad, who are getting a divorce I think. They seem to be fighting a lot lately. I can tell you I really only have one friend and that I just turned 16 today! I'm an only child, or at least that's what my mom and dad said. I keep hearing snippets about me having an older brother, much older, and that he disappeared a long time ago. I think grandma said he died in war or something. I never knew him, so I don't know what kind of guy he was. I also don't know alchemy. Wish I did though, it looks so cool!"

It seemed that when she was talking about her family, a sullen face came over her and she seemed to frown for a bit.

"I don't know what to do, too," Natalia continued, looking down and playing with the rim of her glass of milk. "I don't know where my parents are and I don't have anywhere to stay. I was alone before, but now I just feel lost and trapped in a strange land. I don't know how to handle it."

It might have been the hardest decision to ever make, but with one look at each other, Ed and Al decided a silent plan and Al was the one to voice it. "Well, you could come stay with us until you can find your way back home again."

Natalia looked back up with a great smile on her face. "Really?" she asked, excited, "I could really stay with you guys? Thanks so much, I don't know how to repay you!" At this she jumped up and almost dove across the table to hug Al.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So I keep watching Conqueror of Shamballa because it's my favorite movie of all time! I even drew Chibi German Ed! I also got the first three volumes of the Manga FMA! WOOHOO! So anyway, now my OTP is HeiderichxEd (NO BASHING MY SHIP OR I WILL BASH YOU!). I know I shouldn't be shipping yaoi, but I just had to! I'm sorry! Hate me for all I care! **

**Anyway, review! Oh, and I will be starting another FMA fic with another OC in it. It will be a Chimera one though and she will be paired with whoever doesn't get Natalia in the end of this. REVIEW and remember to pick an answer to my question! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back~! And only one review, come on guys, you can do better than that, I know you can! Show me that you care or else Edward is getting a beating in the next chapter! **

**Ed: No! Don't let the crazy lady torture me! **

**Me: Muahahahahaha! **

**Question: Should Natty here be paired with Al, Ed, have a little crush on both, none, or have either Ed or Al have a crush on her?**

**Also, you can vote multiple times, but only one time per chapter. Right now I have 2 votes for EdxOC by the same person. And either you guys hate to review, or you're ignoring me and that makes me feel sad! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was pure torture!

She was obnoxious when she slept, Ed gave her that, but she wasn't letting him get any sleep! She would role from side to side, then settle into a position and breathe deeply as she slept. The covers were pushed way down until finally they were kicked off of the bed.

At some point in the middle of the night, Natalia ended up with her feet where her head should have been and her head tangled in the sheets the bottom of the bed.

Finally, Natalia settled down and continued with her deep breathing. Ed was relieved by this. Right now, her head was caught in the sheets and her shirt was pushed way up, her hand rubbing her stomach for a while.

Ed was just about to fall asleep when there was an audible _THUMP! _He turned around swiftly to see Natalia's form on the floor at the foot of the bed and tangled up in the sheets. Her hands were splayed at her sides, her face planted on the floor, left cheek up and her butt hanging in the air. It took all of Edward's might not to laugh at the sight of her, and if he had a camera, God forbid, he would have taken about as many photos of Natalia to use against her as Lieutenant Colonel Hughes had of his daughter in one day. And let him tell you, there were a lot of them.

At long last, she seemed settled enough that Edward could fall asleep, but not without having Al come into the room a couple minutes after the incident to ask what had happened and why Natalia was on the floor in a really funny position. Ed didn't have the answer, only letting slight giggles to escape from him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The smell of something cooking woke Ed up making him yawn and stretch, scratching his head and finally getting out of bed. He wondered as he got up and ready just what Al could be cooking up for his breakfast. And when he got his head in place, he told himself the answer that Al couldn't really cook. So who in the world was making eggs and burnt toast?

Ed was answered as he got into the kitchen to find Al sitting at the kitchen table and Natalia making what looked to be half edible breakfast.

"Brother," Al called excitedly, making Ed look up at him, "Natalia's making us breakfast!"

It shouldn't be a surprise by now that Natalia always interrupted what Ed was about to say, but it still did shock Ed for a bit when Natalia answered bluntly, "Al, remember, I already know that you don't have a body. I explained that I knew this in the tavern last night, don't you remember? I am really, truly sorry, so this food is for me and Edward if he wants it after he's done with his routine of interrogating me."

It was true that ever since the night before, Edward Elric wouldn't stop asking the curly brunette more about her life and where and how these "resources" about them were and how they got out to the general public. For a split second, Edward wondered if Colonel Bastard leaked any information to some higher ups and they spread rumors or something of the sorts, but that thought was gone as soon as it came. Even if the Colonel was a sadistic bastard, Ed knew very well that he wouldn't go telling other people he knew he couldn't trust about the Elrics' mistakes.

Edward hated how she pulled the words right out of his mouth before he even said anything. It was like Natalia could read minds or something. It was infuriating.

"And anyway," Natalia continued, keeping up her making of breakfast, "the leftover toast will go to Lieutenant Colonel and if he doesn't want it, I will have it. And that seems pretty likely since lately he doesn't seem to be eating much. I worry about him sometimes."

Ed's mouth almost hit the floor at this declaration. He then looked around and noticed the spotted blue, white puppy stuffed animal sitting on top of books that were stacked on a kitchen table chair. She just couldn't get more childish, now could she?

"But it's a stuffed animal!" Ed protested as he glared daggers at the pile of stuffing.

This statement had Natalia affectively gasping as she set down all three plates of food on the table, looking at Ed with hurt written all over her pale face.

"How dare you!" Natalia gasped, running over to her fluffy friend and hugging him tight to her chest. "Apologize, Edward Elric!"

Alphonse just looked on at the scene with amusement bubbling up inside of him. There were the times that Natalia acted so serious, like when they got to the apartment last night. She had run straight over to the couch and sat herself down on it, looking out the window with a very contemplative expression on her face. She just sat there for an hour before getting up without and word, saying goodnight to him and Ed, and then getting ready for bed. Although, it was a surprise that she packed at least three pairs of clothes in her bag, one pair was pajamas, the other pair clothes.

Then there was the time she acted so childish, it was like she was four. Al figured it was better to play along with her little attitudes then tell her that she was 16 and shouldn't be acting like that. Al never really had time to act much like a child or a teenager, so it was interesting to see the way she acted. Although, he knew that teens didn't normally act like she did, which made him curious of why she acted the way she did.

Al's attention was brought back to the reality when Natalia had started whimpering, her lip in a pout and her eyes watery as Ed tried desperately to settle her down. She was hugging her stuffed dog close to her chest, looking so much younger than she was with her short height and big brown eyes. She was also really thin for her age. If she hadn't told Ed and Al that she was a year older than they were, they might have thought that she was years and years younger. Her long curly hair only added to making her look like a child in all aspects of her. And now she just looked like a four-year-old ready to cry.

"Brother," Al said warily as Ed was repeatedly saying that he was sorry for everything, "Brother, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, Al!" Ed protested as Natalia started crying, running over to give Alphonse a hug, which he learned that she usually did when she was upset or happy, since she probably knew Ed hated hugs.

"Your brother is mean!" Natalia declared. "He wouldn't say sorry to Lieutenant Colonel and then insulted him! Make him say he's sorry!"

"Brother!" Al gasped, and if he had a moving face, it would have had a disappointed glare on it. "Say sorry to her!"

"Fine," Ed grumbled, finally having enough of all of the stupid drama that followed the mysterious girl that knew so much about them, "I'm . . . I'm sorry. There happy?"

"Yep!" Natalia said giddily as she pushed off of Al and headed toward the bedroom door. "I have to get ready now! I'll see you in a bit!"

With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Ed in shock – again – and Al to ponder more on why Natalia acted the way she did.

And then they both realized that breakfast had been unattended to the whole time.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I have the first chapter of my new story all written out and ready to be typed! So when I get some free time after school ends tomorrow, I'll try to type it and post it! Also, I got volumes 1-3 in one book of Fullmetal Alchemist the manga, even if I've already read those. But my mom is taking me to the book store maybe tomorrow after school to get volumes 4-9! Whoopee! I feel special! **

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all of you! I finally got volumes 5-9! Turns out they don't have volume 4 there, so I have to wait. Good thing I already read it! **

**Ehem. Ok! So the polls are up and counted for! And here are the results: **

**Edward: 3  
Al: 2**

**Yay! Thanks for all that voted! **

**Al: See, I'll never be popular with girls. **

**Awe, don't be so down Al! Now I'll be pairing you with a little kitten chimera in my story Human! You're gonna lover her so much! **

**Al: Yay!**

**Ed: Hey, why do I get the psycho ! It's not fair! **

**Well, Ed, you could always be paired up with me! **

**Ed: Nah, I'd rather have Natalia. You're too crazy. At least she's half sane. **

**Poo! Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It was kind of a rush to write, but I still put in 100% of myself! YAY! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

At some point in the middle of the night, Natalia had started coughing. Two hours later and it was only worse. Then, twenty minutes later, she was coughing up blood into the bucket Ed and Al placed beside her bed.

Sometime after she stopped, Natalia went into a hazy state, one where she was half asleep and half awake, and fully muttering things she didn't even know she was muttering.

In the morning, Ed woke up to the girl mumbling in her sleep, her eyes closed as she talked to no one in particular. For once in her life, she wasn't on the floor in the morning, much to Ed's relief, but he did notice that the bucket was filled with blood. Peculiar indeed, she never _usually _threw up blood in the middle of the night.

"Mom," Natalia sighed loudly, seeming to be remembering something, "can you get me the box set for Christmas . . . ?" her words drifted off until they were barely a whisper, then she rolled over and snuggled up under her sheets.

"Box sets"? What the hell were those? But Ed, thinking it smart not to, didn't go over to wake her up, instead letting her mumble memories to herself and unknowingly to Ed. This could be a breakthrough!

"No, Mr. Fluffy," Natalia seemed to say, breathing a little deeper now, "don't touch my Edward . . ." The rest was lost to the pillow she had buried her face into. The last word sounding a bit like "pushies" or something like that. So much for a breakthrough, this was nothing but . . .

Wait, why did she just utter his name? This couldn't have something to do with him, could it? She didn't know him before a couple days ago. But maybe this had something to do with the "research" Natalia had done on them that she was talking about before. Maybe this unconscious state she was in could be the clue in finding out how she knew everything about them.

Ed walked toward the door to the main room and . . . Turned around, an evil smile on his face.

"Hey, kid," Ed whispered, "what's pi?"

"Pi is 3.1415926 . . ."

And Ed left the room, content that that would wake her up if nothing else. But it amazed him that she actually knew the numbers for pi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ok Al," Edward said, bringing out Natalia's backpack that she had left behind when she went put for the day, "this is where we should start looking for clues as to how she knows us."

The backpack wasn't at all large, just a small messenger bag with pretty designs of flowers on the outside. It was brown, the flowers pink and yellow and white, some even blue. It looked worn with white lace for the trim and little key chains of . . . something or another on the zipper to the side pocket.

Natalia had gone out for the day to do shopping for food to cook – because she _claimed _she was "the best cook out of her whole family", but later confessed that she had to cook her meals because her parents fought so often – and other things she needed if she had extra money. Edward knew she would probably get caught up at several stores and lost on her way to where she wanted to go, so he figured that gave him enough time to go through her stuff.

One by one, Ed started pulling everything out of her bag. The contents for the small thing were startling. She had a history book, two math textbooks – one fat and big, the other thinner and smaller – , 5 books about different kinds of sciences – one on evolution, 3 on the human body, and one a textbook – , a fictional reading book with a little more than 700 pages, a small rectangular black and silver thing – when Ed pressed the button, it lit up to show a picture with flashing lights at the bottom saying "slide to unlock" – , three more reading books, a green notebook, four different colored pens, an agenda, a folder, and of course her stuffed animal she dubbed to be Lieutenant Colonel – Natalia wouldn't tell the Elric brother's its full name, for when one of them would ask, she would only fall over laughing.

There was one last thing in the bag though. It was a notebook, big and slightly heavy, with the words "peace" and "love" printed in colorful letters on the front. It was a strange book, Ed mused as he turned it over and over to examine the colorful thing with a thick cover. That was when Edward noticed the little light green ribbon hanging out of the bottom of the book. Curious as anyone would be, Ed opened the notebook to the page that was marked by the ribbon.

"Look at this Al," Edward said to his little brother as the book opened up to the page with the marker, "it looks like a record keeping book. Now why in the world would that crazy kid need this?"

"Brother," Al began warily as he looked at the door that lead out of the apartment, "I don't think it's a good idea to be snooping into Natalia's business. She might walk in and find us."

"Don't be such a worry wart Al," Ed chided, flipping through the pages. "Have some backbone and be adventurous about her life before she came here for once, will you?"

Although, as soon as he finished his sentence, Edward made a slight gasping noise of the sort, a half grunt was mixed in as his eyes narrowed on Natalia's fine-printed handwriting where it was cataloged:

_October 9__th__, 2011__  
__Author- __Hiromu Arakawa  
__Book- __**Fullmetal Alchemist **__manga  
chapter – 8, book 2_

It was the title of the book that made him stop and look a little harder, flipping through many more pages with similar entries in them. Now Edward truly knew that it was a notebook for cataloging books that Natalia had read considering there were tons of titles of different books. But the most entries were similar to this one here.

"Hey, Al, check this out," Edward exclaimed, motioning to the book. "Look at the title of it."

Al gasped a bit and then, with a shaky hand, pointed to the top of the entry he was looking at. "And look at the date."

Now this was a breakthrough.

But the contemplating was interrupted by the turning of the doorknob.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think! Also, this takes place before the start of the series. They'll be going to Lior/Reole next! Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally got it up! Oh, and I have a pic of Natalia that I made. It's up for the story cover if you want to check it out and I have the full pic of her on my DeviantArt under the name of AvatarIsMyLife if you want to check it out up close.**

**So, I am going with EdxNatalia because I think it will be cute and that's what everyone chose. Thanks for your votes! Please review! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ed panicked, stuffing everything Natalia had back in her bag as quickly as he could with Al's help. Edward knew that things weren't where they should have been and it was dangerous, but Natalia was only, like Ed kept telling Al, half sane and she wouldn't notice nor give a crap about it. She would probably run around screaming to the air, asking, "WHO DID THIS!" and then collapse on the floor from lack of oxygen to her lungs, later throwing up blood into her bucket.

This had all happened before after the fight at breakfast a couple days ago. The food had gotten cold and Natalia, claiming she had worked oh so _hard_ on the food did exactly what was previously mentioned. Al was the only one to calm her down while Ed sat back and laughed throughout the whole ordeal.

The doorknob finally turned all the way and the door swung open, almost coming off its hinges and in stormed Natalia, breathing heavily like she had run all the way here – and she probably had – and she was leaning on her knees for support. The bag of food and such was dropped on the floor in her haste to catch her breath, and when she finally did, she ran right over to Ed, tugging on his black jacket he had on.

"Oh. My. Gate. I just saw _the cutest _skirt at this store and I don't have enough money, 'cause I spent the extra on candy, and I really want it and it had the _cutest _top to go with it and I found some _unbelievably cool _boots that just completed the outfit. YOU HAVE TO GET THEM FOR ME!"

The whole time she was ranting, she was tugging Ed back in forth with surprising strength for someone of her size and she had said the whole rant so fast that neither Ed nor Al could really make sense of it, but they heard every word that was punctuated clearly. By the end of her rant, Natalia had pushed Ed onto the couch with so much force, it almost knocked the couch over and toppling into Al.

"PLEASE~!" Natalia dragged out in a high pitched, crackly voice that sounded terrible and probably made all the birds fly away in they had heard her – witch they probably could have, it was so loud and high.

After a few moments of a silent Edward and a complaining Natalia, Ed caved – but he really only did it to get her to stop howling like a lone wolf.

"Fine," Ed yelled in frustration, "I'll get you the damn dress, just shut up!"

Natalia squealed and ran over, almost pouncing – no wait, she did pounce – on Edward and she ranted, "Thank you thank you thank you-" over and over again.

Edward just wished Al would stop laughing and get the lunatic off of him before she crushed one of his ribs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natalia squealed excitedly as she dragged Ed – literal dragging, and it hurt like hell to be scratched on the pavement, but Ed would never admit that and the fact that Natty was actually _strong_ – over to the store where she had seen what she claimed to be a really adorably cute, over the top _awesome_ outfit that she just _had _to have or else she'd kill Ed – and she probably really meant it. Killing meant she would have the money after he died.

Al just tagged along, really excited to see what this dress Natalia really liked would look like. He was laughing at how Ed played Rag Doll with her, letting the surprisingly strong girl drag a really bruised Edward to the store. And once they were finally there, Ed was let go to wallow in self-pity and watch as Natalia almost broke the glass door to the shop, making the bell chime way too loudly and scare the shit out of the lady at the counter and the few people in the store.

"Alphonse," Natalia squeaked as she led Al – who was now dragging a grumbling Ed – over to the stand that held the outfit she wanted, "isn't it the cutest thing you have ever seen!"

Alphonse looked at the rack that displayed the dress, looking at it with a critical eye. It was just a plain long-sleeved shirt with a U neckline. The arms were colored a pale yellow as the rest of the shirt was a violet color. The skirt was another thing. It had three layers to it; each layer had a different bottom and pattern. The top one was dark purple with a lighter purple color for the polka dots, the middle layer was alternating between dark yellow and light yellow in stripes, and the bottom layer was plain white. The skirt only went above the knees and on the bottom of the mannequin was a pair of violet boots with yellow lacing.

Alphonse deemed it pretty enough for Natalia and turned to her, nodding his assent before turning on Edward and asking, "Brother, what do you think of it?"

Edward took one look at it and grumbled something that sounded like, "Pretty," and then crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"I'm getting it!" Natalia laughed as she grabbed her size in the whole set and practically plowed her way to the cash register where Ed and Al followed, a begrudging blond paying halfheartedly and a very happy curly brunette running home to the apartment to try it on.

"I didn't think it possible for the kid to get any more insane," Edward said as he and Al walked lazily behind Natalia who was currently skipping down the road.

"I don't know, Big Brother," Al began, "I think she's really nice, not crazy. You just need time to get to know her."

"And what is it with the stuff in that record book of hers?" Edward asked, completely ignoring Alphonse. "She seems quite suspicious."

"I don't know, Brother," Al said slyly, "maybe she's just your biggest fan."

Edward blushed as they made it up the steps to their apartment building. Before they even made it into the room, Natalia came barging out in her new outfit, posing at the door, one hand on the door frame and the other on her hip.

"So," she began as the hand on her hip came up to flip her hair – which was down; a very unusual thing for her, "how do I look? I usually stay clear from skirts, but this was just too cute, I had to get it."

Alphonse and Edward looked at her, Edward gaping as Alphonse replied, "It looks amazing on you, Natalia. Very nice choice."

"Thanks Al!" Natalia chirped as she turned her eyes over to Edward who was still gaping. "Ed . . ."

Edward shut his mouth and grumbled a, "Nice," as he pushed past her and into the room.

"Well," Natalia started, "coming from Edward, that was a positive!"

Alphonse just laughed at their antics as he and Natalia walked back into the room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Review please! It took me all day to write this! PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This took a while, and I wasn't intending on making a chapter like this, but then it came to me and I was like, "HAVE TO WRITE IT BEFORE I FORGET!" It's about 2000 words, an improvement by far, and I will try to make every chapter after this 2000 or more words as well. Also, I don't know what to do. I'm making it so that Edward is at least a year behind Natalia and Alphonse is maybe 13 going on 14 or was 14 this whole time and Edward just turned 15, but I think I will go with the first one. I'm going with the Brotherhood story line, not the manga because I haven't finished reading it 1, and 2 because it says that Edward is almost 16 after they encountered Ling and are on the train ride to Central. Also, this is in Central and next chapter, we'll see Roy's first appearance and him hitting on Natalia, maybe Havoc hitting on Natalia as well because next chapter she'll be wearing her miniskirt and will be all serious like this chapter. But it's up to you guys. **

**Also, I'm sorry if Natalia seemed OC in this, she's kinda bipolar, sorta. Like, one day she'll be gloomy and won't talk to anyone and the next day she'll be hyper and active and then the next day she'll be serious and sweet. It depends on what she's feeling and all. So I apologize for that. **

**Hey! NO ONE REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER 3 OF HUMAN! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR THAT! SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS! **

**SPOILER ALERT! There is a reference to the manga in here if some of you haven't read it. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-ENJOY!-0-0-0-0-0-**

The morning was crisp that day, colder than the day previous, but still very nice. The sun was just rising, peaking over the tall buildings of central and the rays pouring into the bedroom where the two beds sat: one occupied by a half covered State Alchemist while the other was occupied by an older girl from an alternate universe, cozied up under the thick covers that she had piled on the night before when she had protested it had been too cold. The Alchemist had begged to differ, but the girl had insisted that 50 degree weather was too cold for her and that her lungs ached nowadays because of the cold weather. The argument went on and abruptly stopped when the girl broke and cried, claiming that the Alchemist was being cruel to her and had asked if he "wanted to get her sick because of the cold weather and that would eventually lead to her death." The Alchemist had caved in a moment of panic, rushing to get the girl some more blankets.

Natalia was warm under her little hill of covers, like she was a cat content to sleep all day long in the sun. But she knew she couldn't. If she was right, – and she knew she was because Alphonse had kindly informed her – than today was Edward's birthday, and he was turning 15 and she wanted to get him the best birthday present ever. Although, she didn't know what he would want, considering he had a wacky taste in style – she had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that although the black clothes did make him look pretty, but they also made him look young – and that if she got him anything, he wouldn't be able to carry it with them.

And so with those thoughts in mind, she had decided to bake him a cake! Maybe it would be chocolate cake, or marble – she loved marble – with strawberry frosting or chocolate frosting – because she hated vanilla. Thinking back on that choice, she didn't really know what Ed would like. But if she made something that she liked and he didn't, that would be ok! Because it was the thought that she had made it for him that counted! Oh, and she would get more cake to herself that way.

Come to think of it, if she wanted to make him a cake now, she would have to get the supplies for it, or go to a baker, and both of those would take time. She also had to get him out of the house when he got up and get the room prepared for the party of three – just herself and the boys – and maybe get a present – although she still didn't know what he wanted, and she wasn't planning on asking any time soon.

With a quiet sigh so as not to wake up the birthday princess, she got out of her warm cocoon of happiness and made her way silently out the door, still clad in her pajamas with Hello Kitty on them – she had begged her mom for more money so she could get some Fullmetal Alchemist ones, but her mom said no, and she didn't have the time nor the bravery to ask her again. She closed the door behind her and looked around to find Al sitting on the couch reading a book about something or other – Natty suspected it was about Alchemy, knowing those boys and their obsession.

"Good morning, Al," she said quietly, walking over to the kitchen and rummaging through the pantry to see what she would need for the cake, considering she was going to make it and not buy it. She figured it was better that way.

"Morning Natalia," Alphonse greeted politely, tearing his gaze away from his book to look at her carefully. "Did you remember about today?"

"Yeah," Natalia answered with a faraway look to her. "I always wondered when Edward's birthday was. Arakawa-sensei said it was sometime in the winter, but I never did get to know the date. It's almost nice that I get to know and no one else probably ever will."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked curiously. She had mentioned before that she knew all about them and who they were and what had happened to them, but she never did tell why. Alphonse had suspected it had something to do with that catalog thing they had found in her bag.

She had said the sentence more to herself than to Al, so hearing an answer startled her a bit, making her jump and almost slam close the cabinet she was currently looking in. She had refrained herself at the last minute though, looking over at Al with a smile of reassurance as she calmly closed the door. She walked over to where he was sitting on the couch quietly waiting for an explanation, and when she reached him, she pulled her hand up to rub the top of his helmet where the hair began. "Oh, nothing, I was just musing to myself." The smile was still on her face as she said this, still rubbing Alphonse's head even if he couldn't see it. She dropped her hand after a while though, leaving Alphonse to watch her back as she made her way into the kitchen area once again. "And before I forget to tell you, I need to go shopping for some things and won't be back until much later. When Edward wakes up, can you try and get him out of the house?"

Al just gaped at the serious tone she was taking on. In all of his time of knowing her, she had never seemed so grown up as she did now. It was like someone took an invisible switch and turned it on, turning her into a motherly figure who was planning a surprise party for Edward – at least, this is what he thought when he actually got over the shock of her petting him on the head and treating him like the little boy they knew he was.

After a while, Al's answer was a nod of his metal head and in return he got another sweet smile from Natalia who was done looking through the cabinets and now writing something on a piece of paper with a pen. After she was done with that, she headed into the next room, saying something about getting ready before she headed out and to ask Edward – subtly: the word was emphasized well, and Al knew he had to keep his promise of trying to do so – what he would want as a birthday present.

Before he knew it, she was back out wearing a green long sleeved dress and flower print tights with some slick black shoes that had a thick sole to them – probably to give her some height – and her hair was up in a curly ponytail like when they had first found her, her bangs hanging on her face. Despite her age, she looked young enough to be ten, especially with her height and attire – the shoes looked like they would be on an 8-year-old. She walked to the door, saying she would be back in a couple hours and to remember to have Edward out of the house before she came back as she opened the door and closed it, the steps in the hallways fading out quickly.

And then Alphonse remembered that she had no money. That was quickly answered later when Edward woke up to find his wallet gone with only Alphonse as a potential witness as to who took it while he was asleep and Natalia found guilty seeing as she was gone and that Alphonse said she had went to get some things. Edward vowed that from now until Natalia was no longer in his custody that he would sleep with his wallet under his pillow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shopping went quickly, with many questions from the store clerks she had gone to on why such a cute little girl would be buying supplies to bake with. Kindly, Natalia had explained every time that no, she was not a little girl, and that she was 16, she was just short for her age due to her mom being short in height – only 5'0" – and her father being average height – about 6'. The store clerks would apologize and wish her good luck and to "have a wonderful day!" By the time she had gotten back, Edward and Alphonse were gone and she felt like she was about to burst from anger at her height. When she thought back on ever time Edward had been called short, she had been angry at him because really, she was shorter than him and older by almost 2 years!

Other than the comments on her height and/or age, she had had fun shopping around central. She had imagined it to be a big city with lots of great shops, but now that she looked at it she ate her words from back then. Central was just too big for her and never again would she go on a giant hunt like that unless it was for some big occasion.

Setting the bags of stuff on the counter in the kitchen area, she got to work measuring the contents for the cake she was baking. She didn't have a reference; so on her way home she had made a trip to the book store to get a cookbook with the right recipe for the cake she wanted to bake in it. Finding the book wasn't hard, considering that "Alchemy was born in the kitchen," as Edward had said, so all she had to do was find a book with how to bake a proper cake with Alchemy. Even if she wasn't an Alchemist, she could still bake the cake the old fashioned way like she always had.

The cake was fun to make, especially since she had only done it one other time in her life for her own birthday a couple years ago when her parents had first started fighting. She had celebrated that birthday on her own with a cupcake and a candle that was battery powered, since she was forbidden from using matches or lighters. She had saved up enough money to get herself something special, and that was the first time she had went to the video game and movie store too.

She had stumbled upon it unexpectedly on her walk around the mall. The mall in her town was tiny, barely half the size of a regular mall with only one long hallway, stores lining both sides and ends and stands in the middle, making two rows for walking on either side. She had been walking in the mall for the first time in months and had noticed that where her favorite boutique had once been now stood a video/movie store. Curious as she was, she had walked in and had asked what was selling out and how much it was, and that was when she had first gotten into Anime. More importantly, that was when she had first gotten into Fullmetal Alchemist. The DVD took up nearly all of her money, but she had managed it and had bought it right away, intrigued by the boy with golden hair and eyes and a metal arm on the cover. She had run home that day to watch it in her room, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she had found a cure to her loneness. That was also the day she had made a new friend; Alexis.

Natalia was shaken out of her memory of good times when the beeping of an oven went off. It had startled her since she hadn't even noticed that she had finished the cake in the time it took her to remember and important memory. She grabbed her oven mitts and pulled the cake out of the oven to cool on a large plate that was provided by the hotel. After setting it on the counter, she grabble a blank white banner she had procured at the craft store and red and black paint, decorating the banner and setting out party hats and other things. Not a moment too soon, she realized, as the door swung open to a grumbling Edward and a calming Alphonse.

"Surprise," Natalia yelled, standing in the middle of the living room, panting heavily with the effort of running around to get ready in time, "happy 15th birthday Edward!"

Edward stopped his ranting long enough to look up at the foreign girl. Alphonse had gasped at the sight of her and the room. She was dressed in an apron with cake mix and frosting smeared all over it and on her face where it mixed with black and red paint. She was smiling brightly at him, her arms thrown in the air where just above, a banner with the print _Happy Birthday! _was written on it, Edward's symbol of a snake winding around a cross drawn next to it. He smelled something warm and sweet in the kitchen, and when he looked over, a cake with pink frosting was sitting at the table ready to be eaten.

And for the first time since he had met Natalia, he had smiled genuinely at her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I spent 2 hours on this! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took so long, but the Carpal Tunnel and I was busy and I had no plans and I needed a break from this and everything and . . . and . . . ~*hangs head*~ Please forgive me. Summer is a time to relax for me and not stress about writing. But the longness of this chapter should make up for it, right? SO PLEASE! WITH ALL OF YOUR LOVE, FILL IN THAT BOX BELOW WITH WORDS OF ANY KIND! I BEG OF YOU! **

**Trixie (aka – the actress/actor for the stuffed dog Natalia owns): Stop begging, it makes you look weak. **

**SHUT UP TRIX! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU CAN BE CRUEL! REVIEW READERS! **


End file.
